Azrael Hardrada vs Pit (Aesir: Cross Wars vs Kid Icarus: Uprising)
Azrael Hardrada vs Pit is a What-if? Death Battle by Iceaura39. Description Aesir: Cross Wars and Kid Icarus: Uprising! Norse Mythology vs Greek Mythology! Which naive angel with a versatile arsenal will come out on top? Conditions *Neither combatant can use help from their Goddesses (No Blessings for Azrael, no Powers or guidance for Pit) *We will assume that neither combatant has read/played the other's home universe. *Neither combatant is allowed to have their friends come in and help them. *Pit is allowed to use the Power of Flight. Interlude Invader Wiz: Angels. Divine messengers of the gods, sent to judge the living and the dead. Boomstick: But as soon as videogames were created, they turned into badass demon-slaying beasts! Wiz: They have appeared in various mythologies to date as well. Boomstick: Yep! And we've plucked two of them from different fictional mythologies to fight to the death! Wiz: Azrael, The Holy Death Messenger. Boomstick: And Pit, Servant of the Goddess of Light! Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job today to compare the strengths, feats, and weaknesses of these combatants, to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Azrael Farandole (Catherine) Wiz: The Holy Death Messenger. The Scribe of Fate, Azfail. Whatever you may call him, he is the champion of the Second Cross War. His name is Azrael. Boomstick: But he wasn't always awesome. Once, he was just a boy named Leon! He was actually human! Then his brother died! Wiz: Disheartened, Leon was invited the next day to a park named the City of Light. Boomstick: Then he got sent to hell! Wiz: Helheim, which pretty much is Hell. Loki kidnapped him and 10 other children and forced them to find their own way out... or die. Boomstick: Thankfully, Leon managed to find his way out, as did 4 other children. The rest died right in front of his eyes... In the most epic ways ever! DAMN! (Cut to Aria Lockhart being impaled on 6 spears and having her soul forcibly ripped out and destroyed.) Boomstick: God DAMN, that was awesome! Wiz: Boomstick, don't say that! She died! Boomstick: Ah, the best part... Wiz: Anyway, he came home to find out, he was now an orphan. Boomstick: Yep, then Loki came and made him go to the park, cos' that's where all the good execution elections happen. Wiz: Yeah. Basically, he made them vote on who should die, and it took a good hour before Leon stepped up to take the hit. Boomstick: And so Loki killed him! Wiz: Afterwards, he found himself in Limbo, or Purgatory to you and me. Boomstick: And then he got adopted by a Marvel superhero! Azrael: ...Wrong Thor. Boomstick: God damn it, not ANOTHER fourth wall breaker! Iceaura39, when will you stop? Wiz: Ahem, anyway, Leon was reincarnated and later named 'Azrael' meaning 'hope' in this rather strange book. Boomstick: Yeah, Thor was like a father to him, until he had to be removed from the plot to fight Your Monkey Gland. Wiz: Jormungand. Boomstick: And then he became the Guardian Angel to the totally HOT Goddess of Love, Freya. Still think your life sucks, bonerhead? Azrael: Hey, no ogling my goddess. She... probably doesn't like it. Boomstick: I've been following Aesir: Cross Wars since it got republished and not once did I care what you thought. Shut up. Wiz: Ahem. That brings us to the end of his backstory. Hexagon Force Wiz: Though meek by nature, in battle, Azrael is a force to be reckoned with. He wields the blade Blitzkrieg. Boomstick: This neat blade that... kinda looks like a toy, can shoot beams of lightning and enchant itself with lightning to enhance its slashes. Wiz: He is also equipped with Freya's Grenades. Boomstick: Bombs? The Goddess of Love gave him the necessary equipment to 'explode'? Azrael: Boomstick! Boomstick: What? Wiz: You two, save it for the results. Boomstick: As we were saying, these bombs can be enchanted to deal any element of damage, and, more importantly, are in infinite supply! Just imagine it, Wiz. Wiz: I don't want to hear it... Boomstick: Just imagine, when your ultra-nerd co-host won't let you speak. Uh, Boomstick, stop being a badass and stick to being boring like me... SHUT UP! INFINITE BOMB RUSH! Azrael: Hey, I put those in the Inventory! How did you get them? Give them back, you little... Wiz: He also has... Azrael: Hey, you're moving on to the next weapon already? You haven't finished this one! Wiz: What else is there to say? Azrael: For starters, you forgot to mention that thanks to my rusty trusty Multiverse Inventory, I can summon them spontaneously. All the better for making opponents explode! I'm the one who decides when they detonate! Boomstick: That's nice, but can you leave the analysis to us? Azrael: I can make them explode with my beautiful firearm, Electro Light! Boomstick: I really hope this guy gets eaten by a bunch of glasses monsters. Like Victoria did! Wiz: With Electro Light, Azrael can make his bombs explode and can also shoot magic bullets. Boomstick: Worst gun ever! It doesn't instantly kill! It doesn't even make them bleed! Wiz: As I was saying, this gun can fire at a rapid rate and utilise charged shots for more damage. Boomstick: But he isn't all weapons and no skill! He's got a ton of skills and spells at his disposal! Wiz: Indeed. For instance, his Rolling Sword. It's literally just a vertical rolling slash. Though it seems boring, it's actually used to lengthen any combos. Boomstick: Thor Strike, a skill where he cloaks his sword in lightning shaped like a hammer, and uses it to SMASH his enemy into the second heaven! Wiz: Spark. A basic lightning spell that can be fired from his gun for extra potency. Boomstick: Fulgur Aid, where he electrocutes himself, making himself faster and stronger... Hey, if he can do it, I'll do it too! Wiz: Boomstick, DON'T! Boomstick: (Electrocution sounds.) Azrael: He's like Azazel. Wiz: Another move of his is Sun Blast, where he summons a ray of light from the sky. Boomstick: Heal, a move where he... heals himself. Azrael: For reference, it can also be used to kill zombies and other undead creatures. Boomstick: I told you to leave! Azrael:... No. You didn't. Boomstick: Well, leave. Someone's violating the natural order or whatever you call it. Wiz: Anyway... Another skill of his is the Rolling Thunder, where he turns himself into a lightning-tornado. Boomstick: Harvester Light, where he absorbs Light energy into his blade. From there, he can choose! Slash 7 times or release the energy and pierce the foe! Wiz: Charged Shot, where he does what every magic gunner in the history of magic gunners can do. Boomstick: Heaven's Drive, where he goes full terrorist! He surrounds the enemy with bombs and shoots them rapidly until every single one of them is detonated! Wiz: Wild Volt, a move where he creates a dome-shaped field of electricity around himself. It's pretty large, but uses a lot of energy. Boomstick: And finally, Fleeting Fate, a skill where he rips off every samurai showdown ever, but does it TWELVE times. How original. Azazel: Woah! Is Azrael here? Boomstick: Who's this now? Azazel: I'm Azazel! Azrael's superior brother! Wiz: If you're so superior, then why did Azrael get a page before you? Azazel: The author's trying to find a way to contain my awesomeness in one page! Boomstick: ... Fair point. Anyway, Azazel, could you please fuck off in that direction? Azazel: Hell no! Wiz: Azrael's stats clearly emphasise speed over offense and defense. His Speed and Luck stats are Rank A, while offensive stats are only Rank B. His defensive stats are more... complex. Azazel: Damn right they are! His Physical Defense is Rank C! The little pussy could get beaten up by a fly! Azrael: You forget that my Magical Defense is Rank S. I'm a pretty good magic wall, and a healer, to boot. Wiz: *ahem* Azrael's power is not limited to this form. By praying to Odin-'' Azazel: He goes Super Saiyan! ''Rock the dragon! Azrael: Azazel! What the hell are you doing here? Azazel: Clearly, I'm helping these mortals analyze you! Boomstick: Helping might be a bit much. Wiz: ANYWAY, By praying to Odin, Azrael can tap into what describes itself as 'the soul of justice incarnate'. Bit of an ego problem, but let's continue. This form is called Aesir Cross. Chaoz Fantasy Azrael: Clearly, Iceaura39 had to fit the name of the book somewhere in the actual book, and 'Cross War' somehow wasn't enough of a reference. Boomstick: Aesir Cross has new abilities and new stats. Unfortunately, it can't use lightning! Wiz: Indeed. While his attack stats are barely touched, being at B+ each, his Physical and Magic Defense are S and SS rank respectively. Boomstick: Speed is A+, while Luck is A++. Wiz: Aesir Cross has the ability to create chains out of light. Azazel: Talk about some divine bondage! Wiz: Quiet... And for some reason, he can summon paint from nowhere. Boomstick: He has 4 new ways to wreck his competition. Like the Angel Return, where he slashes them twice, and they explode! Seriously, are you a member of a terrorist organization, or what? Azrael: I just like making things go boom. It's fun. And usually nonlethal as well. All the better for eviscerating them. Wiz: Judge's Wrath, where he summons a giant crucifix of light and makes it land on the enemy. Azazel: Or he can just stab them! Boomstick: Break - Odin's Rage. He slashes the enemy a gadillion times and then grabs them, before firing a giant beam at them. Wiz: And Judgement Charge, where he freezes the enemy in place with shockwaves and then shoots a beam at them. Boomstick: Azrael and AC may be all chummy now, but it wasn't always like that. You see, once, the superpowered evil side was, well, EVIL. Wiz: For this reason, Azrael was reluctant to use his power. However, when facing off against the edgiest edgelord ever, he finally decided to accept him, creating the Infinite Cross. Boomstick: IC's got some really neat abilities, you know. For one thing, he's been granted a special sword called Dragvandil. For another, he has stats on par with Odin himself. Azrael: Here's a fun fact - Dragvandil was given to me by Thor. However, it was just an ordinary sword. So when I defeated Nidhogg, I let him live on as a spirit of the blade and left it in Yggdrasil for 5 chapters and now, it's a badass. Azazel: He can also use Darkness, which is probably the coolest element ever! It's got a crappy power source, though. It's based on the amount of hope he has. BOOOOOORRRRIIIIIIIINGGG! Azrael: On the plus side, I'm not running out of that any time soon. Wiz: *Ahem*. Infinite Cross' stats are as follows, S rank in Physical Defense, SSS rank in Physical Attack, and SS in everything else. Boomstick: And he comes with a ton of new skills too! Seriously, how are you keeping track of all these? Wiz: For example, Salvation. A skill where he summons a beam of light from the ground below the opponent. Boomstick: Gale of the Slayer, where he shoots a dark blast of wind. Wiz: Ray of Hope, where he fires a ray of light at the opponent from his blade. Boomstick: End Conflict, where he uses Ray of Hope, except it's a beam of darkness. Wiz: And Nidhogg's Rage, where he enchants his blade with lightning and slashes the enemy a couple of times. Boomstick: Azrael isn't limited to these basic skills, however. He has a bunch of Limit Breaks to turn the fight in his favour. Azrael: They're called Ultimate Skills. Anyway, I have a total of 3. My first is called Golden Gloria. I summon a giant blade of light and do whatever I want with it. After the attack, all my stats are boosted. Azazel: His second is called Fairy Law! Azrael: My second one is called Sacred Burst. But yes, it does work a little like Fairy Law. Or maybe a super-powerful Chaos Blast. I dunno. Wiz: His 3rd Ultimate Skill is called Bound Heaven. He traps the enemy in a bunch of rings of light, before creating an energy hole to sap away at their energy. He then summons the sword used in Golden Gloria, before thrusting it through said rings. This makes them explode, dealing a lot of damage to them. Boomstick: And his 4th skill, so powerful that it had to be made exclusive to Infinite Cross, is called Destiny Break. It's really cool! First, he goes all Guren Lagann on the opponent, and then he slashes them more times than I can count. Azrael: That... may not really say a lot. Boomstick: NOW LISTEN HERE, YOU LITTLE SHIT! Wiz: Guys, we really need to focus on the analysis. Now, Azrael has successfully taken down several foes, including but not limited to: Nidhogg, the lightning dragon/snake thing, Boomstick: Nafir, the edgy as hell fallen angel who's goal was to become the protagonist in place of Azrael. Wiz: And eventually, Hel herself. Azrael is fast enough to dodge lightning, which suggests that his reaction time is out of this world. He also has superhuman durability. Even when he was Leon, he was able to survive a few attacks from Loki. Boomstick: As an angel, he survived Hel's Darkest Destiny attack. Do you know how powerful that thing is? It destroyed Yggdrasil, an island the size of a solar system! Wiz: According to research, 5.50x10 to the power of 31 tonnes of TNT. Given that the amount of energy released in 1 tonne of TNT is 4000 kilojoules, this means that Azrael survived 124 million joules worth of energy. Boomstick: And given how much of our solar system is empty space, the blast would have been MORE than that! And that Destiny Break skill? It just pierced right through the beam like it was a sheet of paper! Wiz: Azrael is incredibly smart, and talented at coming up with new strategies on the fly. However, he is a speedster and a healer before he is an attacker or defender. Boomstick: Yep! In his base and Infinite Cross forms, Physical Defense is his lowest stat. So don't expect him to take too many hits! In his base form, his attack power is remarkably average compared to your typical warrior. Wiz: But that's even assuming that he takes hits at all. His teleportation ability increases his mobility, allowing him to make up for this unfortunate flaw in his stat distribution. Boomstick: He's also kind of a pussy! He's even scared of ghosts! Wiz: Which probably explains Azrael's elemental weakness. He takes more damage from darkness based attacks. One of his fights was-'' Azazel: Against me! And I kicked his ass! Azrael: No, we tied. Remember? ''Wiz: He may also be held back by his humility. He's modest to the point of doubting his own skills, and this causes him to overestimate his foes. Boomstick: While his win-loss ratio is overall very impressive, he still lost against Abaddon, Azazel, and the Retarhydra. Wiz: Still, this young angelic hero is not one you want to mess with. If you get in the way of justice, he WILL hunt you down. Azrael: If your augury tells me to give up, just because I’m not some overused cliche, then screw that! This is my destiny, and I’m writing it the way I want to! Pit Kid Icarus Uprising: Opening Wiz: Once upon a time, in Ancient Greece, Gods and man lived alongside each-other. The humans would look up to the gods for guidance, and it was a pretty cool time to live in. Boomstick: Until everything got fucked up beyond all reason. Wiz: Indeed, the goddess of darkness, Medusa, decided to be evil and attack mankind. Boomstick: Meanwhie, a young angel boy was trapped in The Underworld, until he was given a sacred bow by Palutena, the Goddess of Light. Wiz: She also gave him a mission: defeat Medusa. Predictably, he succeeds. Pre-Death Battle Polls Who would win? Azrael Hardrada Pit Draw Who would you root for? Azrael Hardrada Pit Death Battle! Conclusion Advantages and Disadvantages Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Light' themed Death Battles Category:Angel themed Death Battles Category:Iceaura39 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Mythology themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Video Games vs Books' themed Death Battles Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Books vs. Video Game Themed Death Battles Category:'Fourth Wall' themed Death Battles Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year